


Flirting With Disaster

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry is a Tease, Flirting, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Len Is Stunned, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Cisco makes a fool of himself, Barry shows him what he's doing wrong.





	1. Smooth as Silk

Mick and Len walked into the library and looked around curiously. Cisco was slumped in a chair, hands over his face. Caitlin and Iris were sitting on either side of him looking equal parts amused and exasperated. HR was by the window, twirling his drumsticks and grinning like a fool. Sara, Lisa and Amaya were at a table, quietly giggling. Ray and Nate were awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other behind them. Barry was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing on his phone. 

"Please. Stop. This is embarrassing," Cisco groaned.

"Problems?" Len asked. Barry glanced up and gave him a slight smile and nod hello.

Cisco gave a startled 'eep' and tried to jump up, but Iris and Caitlin grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"It appears our dear Cisco here has been unsuccessful while awkwardly trying to flirt. The young lady he was pursuing found the situation less than amusing, to say the least," HR answered.

"Kendra Saunders," Sara told them. "He accidentally compared her eyes to burnt coffee."

"Kill me now," Cisco groaned, hanging his head down.

"You just need to relax," Barry said, eyes on his phone. "Flirting is easy. You're just trying too hard."

Everyone looked at Barry with varying degrees of amusement. "How would you know?" Lisa teased. "I've never seen you flirt with anyone, Barr."

"I have," Iris laughed. "He tripped over his feet trying to give Becky Cooper a daisy and ended up falling into a sand box."

Barry snorted. "I was five at the time, Iris."

"And you haven't tried since," Iris shot back.

"That you know of," Barry mumbled.

Everyone looked at Barry curiously. "Are you telling us that you're a secret Lothario?" Amaya teased.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't flirt around any of you doesn't mean I don't go out. There are fifteen different coffee shops, clubs and bars within walking distance of our dorms."

"Wait, are you saying you go to bars, alone?" Ray asked curiously. "I mean, I can see Sara, Lisa, Len or Mick doing that, but you?"

HR stopped spinning his drumsticks and looked at Barry thoughtfully. "You know, Barry does disappear for a few hours a couple of nights a week. Sometimes he's gone all night."

"Impossible," Cisco said incredulously. "I may not have much game, but there's no way you have more game than me!"

Iris giggled behind her hand. When Barry looked at her questioningly she waved both hands at him as if warding off the look. "Sorry, brother dear, but I just cannot see you being smooth with anyone!"

Barry slowly grinned, eyes alight with challenge. "Pick someone."

"What?"

Barry stood and pocketed his phone. "Pick anyone in this room and I'll flirt with them. If I can get them interested, you owe me brownies. Those triple fudge and almond ones. If I can't, I'll do your sociology report."

Iris grinned widely as she looked around the room carefully. "Len."

Len smirked as Barry turned toward him. Secretly, he was thrilled. He'd had a massive crush on Barry from the moment they met during freshman orientation. It only got worse over time, especially after they became friends. Barry and HR were in the dorm room across from him and Mick and the four of them were soon spending many evenings sharing food and studying together. The dorm had a communal shower on each floor and 'bumping' into Barry, who was usually wearing nothing but a pair of loose sleep pants, on his way there was the highlight of Len's mornings.

Over the course of the first semester they each made other friends and integrated them into the group. Thankfully they were all pretty platonic, with the exception of Nate and Amaya. Len didn't know what he'd do if he had to watch Barry date one of their friends. Or date at all.

Seeing the questioning look in Barry's eyes he nodded his consent. "Give me your best line, kid."

Barry smirked and walked toward him, his eyes sweeping over Len in a way that left him feeling a little heated. Holy shit! Who knew innocent Barry Allen was capable of bedroom eyes or a sexy strut? Once he was close enough, one of Barry's hands moved to loosely encircle Len's wrist before slowly sliding up his forearm to his elbow.

Len steeled himself against the feathery touch and raised one eyebrow in challenge. Barry's tongue peeked out to sweep across his bottom lip before he leaned in closer, his breath warm on Len's cheek.

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are?" he asked in a husky voice. "I could cut myself on your cheekbones. I love the way your beautiful voice makes my spine tingle. The way you undress me with your eyes when you think I'm not watching."

Across the room Caitlin gave a surprised gasp. Len briefly wondered why, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of Barry long enough to check. His heart thumped harder in his chest as Barry's hand glided up his bicep to his shoulder. Len's fingers twitched with the effort it took to keep from grabbing Barry and pulling him closer. Barry's fingers slowly danced across his shoulder to Len's neck, a gentle pressure over his pulse.

Barry's eyes were half-lidded as he shifted his head to speak directly into Len's ear. "I love your broad shoulders and strong legs. Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined you pinning me to a wall, holding me up with your strength?" Barry walked behind Len, around to his other side, eyes sliding over Len's frame. "I've caught glimpses of your tattoos and I've been dying to see them up close. Trace them with my fingers. Taste them with my tongue."

"I can't help but wonder if your lips are as soft as they look," Barry mused lightly, his hazel eyes drifting down to Len's mouth. "Would you taste like peppermint the way you do in my dreams?"

Len gave a strangled moan, a single heartbeat away from wrapping his arms around Barry and kissing him desperately when Cisco groaned loudly and Sara whistled in appreciation. Startled, Len jerked back a couple of inches, shocked at how hot his face felt.

"Damn, kid!" Mick chuckled. "You even got me sweating."

Barry smirked as he turned to the group. He walked away from Len and perched on the edge of the table beside Sara. "I'll expect my brownies by Friday, please."

Iris huffed and crossed her arms. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it," she sulked.

Cisco looked at Barry with wide-eyed awe. "But… how the… DUDE! You have to teach me!" Ray nodded, looking a little like a hopeful puppy.

Len, still struggling to regain control over his rampant desires, tensed as Barry glanced his way. Barry pushed off the table and began walking toward the exit.

"It's like I told you. Flirting is easy," Barry said, letting his hand brush across Len's stomach as he walked past him. "You just have to mean it."

The entire room was silent for several seconds. Len swallowed hard as all eyes turned toward him. "WHATTHEHELL?!" Cisco squeaked loudly. "Was that… did Barry just hit on Len for real?!"

The rest of the group erupted in various gasps, squeals and shouts, but Len ignored it all. He spun on his heel and took off out the door. When he got his hands on Barry Allen….


	2. Chasing Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len was left reeling after experiencing Barry's flirtatious side. Now he needs to figure out if Barry was serious or not.

By the time Len exited the library, Barry was already out of sight. There were three paths leading away from the building. The one on the left lead to the Stein Building, where Barry had several classes. The one on the right lead to the dorms and past that, the athletic field. The one in front of him lead past a few fraternities then into town. Grumbling under his breath, Len pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Hey," Barry said calmly when he answered after the second ring.

"Where are you?" Len asked.

"Why?"

Len could hear the smirk in Barry's voice. The little shit knew exactly why he was calling! He licked his lips as he scanned the area. "Where are you?" he repeated, purring the words.

Barry chuckled softly. A car honked and Len heard several voices call out 'Flash!'. Barry called out a greeting in return. "Thought I'd grab a drink," he said to Len.

"Flash?" Len questioned. "Exactly what are you out doing, Barry?" he teased.

"Fellow runners from the track team drove by," Barry told him, giggling. "I've got the best time on the team, so they started calling me the Flash."

"Hmm," Len said, beginning to follow the path toward town. "So, where are you thinking of heading for that drink?"

"It varies," Barry replied, a hint of laughter in his voice. "If I want to be alone, I head to The Oculus. It's a tiny little jazz place near the park. Mostly older people, and no one bothers anyone. If I'm feeling chatty, I go to Jitters. It's a bit of a hipster place, but you can always find someone to talk politics or philosophy with. If I'm annoyed or looking to get out of my head, I go to The Waverider and burn off some energy playing pool or darts. If I'm looking to get lucky, I head to Verdant. Loud music, low lights and private booths."

Len growled under his breath as he weaved his way around a group of giggling sorority girls. "I've been to The Oculus and The Waverider a few times. Verdant's a little too 'rich boy' for my tastes. Where are _we_ going, Barry?" he drawled.

Silence for a few seconds. "Saints and Sinners," Barry said finally. "Corner of Fifth and Columbus."

Len didn't know that one, but he knew where Columbus Avenue was. He sped up when Barry ended the call without a goodbye. The memory of Barry's breath on his skin spurred him on. Now that he knew Barry was at least somewhat interested in him, Len wasn't about to miss out on this chance. Ten minutes later he found Saints and Sinners. He eyed it with surprise. It looked like a honkytonk, to be honest. Half a dozen motorcycles were parked in front, the Coors sign in the window was old and flickered weakly. Len was pretty certain this place wouldn't even bother asking for his ID. Two men exited the bar, eyeing him like a piece of meat, but kept walking. How had he and Mick not found this place before?

Len squared his shoulders and pulled open the door. The inside was exactly what he was expecting. Dark wood, low lights, hard rock blaring from an old jukebox. The bartender looked up and sneered at him as he crossed his massive arms over his chest. Len smirked as he began making his way to the bar.

"Whatta ya want, kid?" the bartender growled. Len lifted one eyebrow at the man's tone. Before he could answer Barry appeared by his side.

"Two beers, Charlie," Barry ordered calmly.

Charlie glanced at Barry and grunted before grabbing two mugs and filling them from the tap. He placed them on the bar top and pointed a finger at Barry. "He starts any shit and I'll kick your ass."

Barry shrugged and picked up the beers. He turned and walked toward a booth near the back. Len slid into one side, surprised but pleased when Barry slid in beside him. "Nice place," he said sarcastically.

Barry chuckled and sipped his beer. "It's one step above a dive bar, but it's my favorite."

Len looked around warily. "This place? Why?"

Barry tilted his head as he watched Len. "I work here. Tuesdays and Sundays you can find me behind the bar, pouring beers. Charlie's a bit of a bear on the surface, but he's a great boss. Besides, it's where we're having our first date," Barry said softly. "I'll have fond memories of this place from now on."

Len's stomach fluttered and his cheeks heated up. After a few seconds he shook his head fondly. "How the hell are you the smooth one right now?"

Barry blushed, making Len feel a little bit more at home. He was used to Shy Barry or Nerdy Barry. Confident, flirty Barry was a new, although, heady experience. "So, first date," Len said, sipping his beer. "What's the plan?"

Barry smiled and glanced across the room. "Nothing extravagant. A few beers, some talking, maybe play some pool."

Len smirked. "Sounds like an evening with Mick or Sara."

Barry looked over at him, his expression oddly calculating. After a couple of seconds Barry leaned in and pressed his lips to Len's. Len quickly shifted and wrapped a hand around the back of Barry's neck, deepening the kiss. Then Barry slid his tongue against Len's and all thoughts of Mick and Sara or anything else, at all, evaporated. When air became a necessity, they pulled back enough to suck in oxygen.

"I would hope you don't do that with Mick or Sara," Barry said, voice low and husky.

Len chuckled softly. "Shut up, Barry," he said before kissing him again.

Len could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into his crush, emotions he had always thought of as detrimental and useless starting to take hold of him. He briefly considered the idea that this was something he should be running from, but the thought of never kissing Barry again was too chilling. The feel of Barry's skin under his fingertips, the heat building between their bodies, the gentle sweep of Barry's thumb over his jawline… Len knew in an instant that he was never willingly giving this up.

He'd have to do something nice for Cisco sometime soon. Maybe he'd talk to Kendra during Civics class and convince her to give the guy a chance. After all, if Cisco hadn't been such a colossal idiot while trying to ask her out, he'd wouldn't be sitting here right now, drowning in the taste of Barry.


	3. Mick and HR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter dealing with their friends once Len takes off after Barry.

Mick walked over and leaned against the wall beside HR. "You snore?" he demanded.

HR looked at him questioningly. "No. Why?"

"Leave moldy cheese in the fridge?" Mick continued.

"Of course not," HR insisted, shoving his drumsticks in his back pocket. "Why are you asking?"

Mick snorted. "I'm not about to watch Len and Barry get it on night after night. I figure, it's easier to just swap rooms. So, are you moving into my room or am I moving into yours?"

"What makes you think Len and Barry want to room together?" Amaya asked. "Just because they may start dating, that doesn't mean it's anything that serious, right?"

Mick chuckled loudly. "You don't know? Len's got it so bad for the kid, he dreams about him. Loudly. Every damn night. He hasn't hooked up with anyone all semester because the last three times he tried, he accidentally called them 'Barry'. One was as he was cumming, and the other two didn't even get passed the kissing stage before he was calling them by the kid's name."

"Okay, first, eww!" Cisco complained. "And two, how come none of us knew he liked Barry?"

"I did," Sara said.

"Me, too," Nate said.

Iris nodded. "Why do you think I picked Len? We've all seen the way he stares at Barry."

"Barry's almost as bad," Lisa pointed out. "Although, if I'd known Barry could flirt like that, I'd have put him on Len's tail sooner."

"Still can't believe the kid's that smooth," Mick said, shaking his head in awe.

Nate snickered softly. Soon everyone was looking at him. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "I knew he was. I saw him with Queen."

"Oliver Queen?" Sara asked, naming her ex. "Why were they together? Barry hasn't tolerated Oliver since he cheated on me with Nyssa."

Nate shrugged. "I was at Verdant a few weeks back, with Jax and Nari. I'll admit I was surprised when I spotted Barry. I was going to ask if he wanted to join us when Barry whispered something in Oliver's date's ear. Whatever he said in the girl's ear made her moan. I mean, literally moan and follow him onto the dance floor. Oliver left alone."

Mick snickered. He wasn't a fan of Oliver Queen, either. "As long as I don't have to listen to Len moaning the kid's name anymore, I'll be happy. And I definitely don't want to wake up and see them fucking like bunnies."

HR looked thoughtful for a moment. "My room has two closets and a full size fridge."

Mick nodded. "I'll go pack."

HR followed as Mick headed to the door. "Hey, do you snore?" he asked as they left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore HR. He just rolls with whatever is happening and never lets it knock him for a loop.


	4. Oh, The Puns You'll Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is so over Len's habit of punning.

Len pulled back from their kiss and grinned as Barry's arms tightened around his neck. "We've got some serious chemistry," he whispered against Barry's lips. "That's quite the reaction."

Barry stared at him with annoyance. "Science puns now? Really?"

Len chuckled and pecked Barry's lips. "I really like your genes."

Barry groaned loudly. "Oh, god! Stop!"

"I've got my ion you," Len smirked.

"Uggh!"

"Are you a start codon? Cause you're turning me on."

"I'm going to class now."

"Let's convert our potential energy to kinetic energy."

"You're ridiculous," Barry grumbled, pushing Len back a step.

Len chuckled and dragged Barry back to him. "I wish I was your differential homework, because then I'd be really hard and you'd be doing me on your desk."

"I'm starting to regret this relationship," Barry deadpanned.

Len slipped his hands under Barry's shirt and stroked his skin. "Are you a boson? Cause you're giving me a hadron."

Barry huffed and slammed his lips to Len's. He'd never admit it out loud, but knowing Len took the time to look up those puns really did crank his motor.

***

"Do you like raisins? How about a date?"

Barry groaned and let his head fall forward onto the library table. Across from him Lisa and Sara started to snicker. Barry huffed, straightened up and tried to focus on the notes he was reviewing.

"Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you have a sweet ass."

The girls giggled more and Barry raised his head long enough to glare at them. "Do not encourage him," he ordered, turning a page in his chemistry book.

Hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck a second before warm lips pressed to his earlobe. Len's hands settled on Barry shoulders, rubbing gently. "You remind me of my pinkie toe. Little, cute and I'll probably bang you on my desk later."

Barry dragged a hand down his face. "Len! I have a test in three days. I really need to study."

"The word of the day is 'legs'. Let's go back to our dorm room and spread the word."

Barry could feel his face heat up as both women burst into loud laughter. Giving up all pretense of studying, Barry stood and pulled Len into his arms and kissed him. "If you stop with the puns, I'll blow you."

"Deal," Len smirked, grabbing Barry's books and shoving them into his bag.

***

Len opened his notebook so he could take notes on the lecture and found a drawing of a pill bottle. Underneath were the words 'My doctor says I'm lacking in Vitamin U'. He smirked as he read it a second time, then turned to the next page. Obviously, he's been a bad influence on Barry.

***

For over ten years now, Len and Mick had been coming to the Motorcar every Sunday. In fact, it's where they met. Len's grandfather had often brought Len and Lisa there for breakfast once he gained custody of them. Mick's aunt, who raised him, had been a cook there, and Mick used to earn a bit of money as a busboy. The two guys became fast friends and had been close ever since. The staff knew them by name, rarely ever bothered to ask what they wanted and usually had their food and drinks in front of them within five minutes of sitting down. Which is why Len was a little surprised when Valerie, a waitress who knew them well, handed them menus and said she'd be back to take their orders.

Mick took a careful look around the diner to make sure nothing looked suspicious. (He'd watched XXX with Vin Diesel twenty times, after all.) Len was about to set aside his menu when he noticed a sticky note peeking out the side. Flipping it open, his eyes widened when he saw the note inside. There was a drawing of some bacon and it said _'Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?'_

Len snorted and peeled the note off the menu. Before he could stop him, Mick snatched the note and read it. He huffed and tossed it back at Len. 

"You two are idiots," he grumbled. "And you've made my damn coffee late!"

Len grabbed the note back and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm paying for your coffee, so quit bitching."

Mick rolled his eyes. "You're still idiots."

***

Len was just leaving his architecture class when his phone buzzed, alerting him he had a text. He opened it up and grinned.

_'Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?'_

He sent a kiss emoji back and told Barry he was on his way back to the dorms. He nodded to a few people he knew as he walked the path. When he reached their building he spotted a note taped to the outer door with his name on it. Len smiled as he took it down and opened it up.

_'They say Disney World is the happiest place in the world. They've obviously never been in your arms.'_

Len felt his cheeks heat up and hastily shoved the note in his pocket and pushed open the door. Maybe he had been too much of an influence on Barry. He took the stairs up to their floor two at a time. He paused when he spotted Mick, HR, Ray and Nate standing in the hallway, each man was positioned five feet away from the next. Mick, being closest, shoved a piece of paper at Len and left.

_'You must be an earring, cause you're quite the stud.'_

Len huffed under his breath. That was horrible, even for him. Taking a deep breath, he walked further down the hall, stopping when Nate handed him a note before walking away.

_'I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you instead?'_

Len rolled his eyes and walked to where Ray stood, grinning like a dumbass. He held out his hand and Ray gave him the note before erupting into giggles and hurrying off.

_'You should sell hotdogs, cause you know how to make a wiener stand.'_

Len groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Apparently, he's created a monster. He sighed and walked over to HR who was twirling his drumsticks in one hand and holding out a note with the other. He dropped it into Len's hand, then he turned and entered his room, locking the door behind him.

_'Tired of people hitting on you? Are you fed up with having sex? Wish more people avoided you? Maybe it's time you tried puns.'_

Len couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and almost dropped the note. He opened the door to his and Barry's room, immediately spotting his boyfriend sitting on the bed, reading a book.

Without looking up, Barry smirked. "Have we learned our lesson?" he asked.

Len shoved the door shut and dropped his books on the desk. He placed all the notes Barry had left him on top of the books and kicked off his shoes, still chuckling. He grabbed Barry's book and set it aside, crawling onto Barry's lap and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Fine," he said, grinning widely. "No more puns."

Barry grinned and kissed him warmly. "Good." Len leaned in for another kiss, deepening it quickly.

***

Later, bodies sated and their breathing still a bit ragged, Len turned to Barry. "How do you feel about limericks?"


End file.
